TEARDROPS
by Pipe
Summary: Durante a ultima batalha de Poseidon, um cosmo dourado se afasta do Santuario. As reflexoes de Milo de escorpiao, sua dor e saudades desse mesmo cosmo. Yaoi Poison & Ice by Pipe


**TEARDROPS**

**_Mais um Poison & Ice by Pipe, com Milo's POV (to me especializando nisso) baseado nos mangas 29 e 30. _**

****

"_Está chovendo novamente. Aliás, parece que o sol se esqueceu do endereço da Terra, porque nunca mais apareceu, nem uma pra uma rapidinha. Lá vou eu de novo, com minhas piadinhas indecentes. Camus ficava possesso com elas. Até parece que eu não o via rir escondido. Mas ele sabia, tanto quanto eu, que o humor era pra disfarçar o desconforto. Odeio chuva. Pelo menos tantos dias seguidos. Não dá pra fazer muita coisa, depois de três dias enjoa, fica monótono, eu odeio monotonia. Que aliás, é o outro nome deste Santuário. Faz dias que não acontece nada. NADA! Os cavaleiros de bronze estão lá, mergulhados naquele oceano, guerreando, se matando, precisando de ajuda e estamos aqui, presos, por ordem de Atena, esperando. Esperando o que, meu Zeus! O Mestre Ancião sabe, Mu sabe, mas ninguém conta nada. Sinto que Aioria, tão ou mais estressado que eu, já desceu pra conversar com o carneiro. Vou também. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar aqui, olhando pras paredes."_

Descendo as escadarias, Milo viu Shaka parado em frente à casa de Virgem, positivamente o esperando. O cavaleiro de Escorpião balançou a cabeça, contrariado.

"_Nunca fui amigo íntimo desse aí, mas ultimamente sua presença cálida me irrita. Ele irradia felicidade por todos os poros, o maldito! Também, o amado dele voltou e eles se entenderam... Deve ser vingança dos deuses, por eu ter sido tão orgulhoso do meu amor... Como a Latona se vingando da orgulhosa Níobe (1). Eu tive meu amigo e amado por todos esses anos e joguei todas as vezes que eu pude na cara do loiro. A culpa era dele, por ser tão arrogante e inatingível, eu precisava tirar ele do pedestal algumas vezes... E então... e então... Eu fiz a vontade de Camus e deixei Hyoga passar... E ele... Cara, isso dói demais. Se eu tivesse matado Hyoga, Camus nunca me perdoaria. E eu ficaria sem ele. Mas eu fiquei sem ele mesmo assim... Realmente, é a mão da Nêmesis sobre mim..."_

Shaka cumprimentou Milo com a cabeça e desceram calados. Encontraram Aldebaran nas escadas de Touro e desceram com ele para Áries. Aioria estava discutindo com Mu sobre ir ajudar os cavaleiros de bronze. Foi quando o cosmos de Aioros saiu em disparada para o Reino dos Mares. Shaka murmurou:

As coisas por lá devem estar ficando difíceis. – opinião compartilhada por Mu, que tinha o olhar distante, acompanhando o cosmos de Sagitário.

O cavaleiro de Áries continuava a discutir com Aioria, enquanto Shaka se posicionava discretamente mais ao seu lado, como para apóia-lo.

"_Ou para defendê-lo, se o Leão resolver acabar com tudo no braço, como sempre. _

Vamos parar com essa bobagem! Não precisamos de dois cavaleiros de ouro brigando numa luta interminável por aqui! – Shaka disse e Aldebaran e Milo concordaram. – Precisamos nos concentrar no que é a NOSSA missão, que é defender este Santuário.

De quem, por Zeus? Ninguém virá nos atacar, está tudo concentrado lá embaixo. – bufou Aioria.

Tem certeza disso? Essa concentração não poderia ser apenas uma distração, para que saíssemos daqui? Veja bem, Aioria de Leão, dos doze, só sobraram cinco ativos. Se o Mestre Ancião e Atena nos mandaram ficar, é porque esses cinco são necessários AQUI, não lá.

"_Somente cinco. Ai, minha deusa, como essa conta dói. Acho que eu vou me esborrachar nas pedras lá pelos lados do Santuário do Deus Sol e já volto. Camus, Camus, porque, porque? Porque você, não eu? Eu não agüento de saudades, eu não sou capaz de suportar a dor da sua falta, nunca pude, nem durante as ausências momentâneas, eu seria capaz de dar minha vida por qualquer um desses moleques agora só pra acabar com essa dor."_

Milo ergueu o rosto para que as gotas da chuva se misturassem com suas lágrimas e ninguém percebesse que ele estava chorando de novo. Aioria e Mu continuavam a discutir, quando...

Olhem, há mais um cosmos indo ajudar os cavaleiros de bronze. Agora da Casa de Aquário!

Milo virou a cabeça. Indiscutivelmente, era o cosmos de Aquário. Mas antes que ele se afastasse para o Reino dos Mares, uma paz inundou seu coração ferido, um calor se propagou pelo seu corpo e um sotaque francês soou em sua mente:

"Mon chére, pour moi et pour toi, c'est toujours." (2)

Milo se virou, para ninguém o ver se abraçando e para aproveitar aquele momento. E sussurrou para o cosmos distante agora.

"_Sim, meu amor. É pra sempre. Obrigado por me lembrar. Até um dia, novamente, Camus." _

N/A: To ficando repetitiva né? Mas eu realmente amei essa frase, acho que cai muito bem pra eles. Assim como criei o Mozinho e o Mozão para Afrodite e Carlo, essa frase é do MEU Camus & Milo.

Ok, as explicações:

1) A história de Latona e Níobe é simples e dolorida. Latona teve um casal de filhos, Apolo e Ártemis, Níobe tinha uma prole. Uns dizem 12, outros dizem 7, o que interessa é que a burra começou a se exibir, dizendo que tinha mais filhos que a amante de Zeus. Daí a mãe dos gêmeos pediu a vingança e os filhos saíram a exterminar os filhos de Níobe. Não sobrou nenhum. A moral da história é que, se você tem, fica na sua, não excite a inveja dos deuses.

2) "Meu querido, pra mim e pra você, é para sempre."


End file.
